Overthrow
Overthrow OBJECTIVE Slay your enemies! Be the first to earn the goal number of kills, or the team with the most kills when the round ends, and you will be victorious. HOW TO PLAY -Approach the Midas Throne to earn bonus gold and experience. -Snatch up any giant coins the Over Boss tosses to earn even more gold. -Keep an eye out for item deliveries. An icon will appear on your map where an item will appear. -The fewer kills your team has, the better the item you will receive from a delivery. -Slay anyone who isn't on your team. Gameplay * Each player starts out in a small base at the edge of the map. Each base has a shop and a secret shop, an indestructible tower and a fountain. * In the middle of the map is the Midas Throne, around the edges is a river with rune locations, and some high ground walking paths. ** Players near the Midas Throne receive faster gold and experience gains. * The Over Boss sits atop the Midas Throne, and throws out giant coins. ** Picking up the coin gives 300 gold. * Killing the top rated player or a player in the leading team (the leader(s)) rewards a bonus 500 gold. * Some rune locations have a group of zombies with them. They deal 32 damage, have 250 health, 3 armor and 120 movement speed. These zombies will keep following you around the map. They give 20-35 gold when killed * All players gain vision of the area around each rune spot. Maps * This game mode comes with 3 random maps. Each map has different team arrangements. Item deliveries * Items are randomly delivered on the map. * Delivery locations are indicated on the minimap with an icon. * The fewer kills a team has, the better the item that team will receive from a delivery. * Once the item arrives, a Flamebreak knockback is applied on the landing area. Objective * On the Forest map, the first player who reaches the goal number of kills wins. * On team maps, the team with the most kills when the round ends wins. * If there is a tie at the end of a round, the game enters Sudden Death mode. The team/player that then gains 1 more point than the current highest team/player will win. This means all players can still win, and not only the players that were tied at the end of the game. Disabled hero's and items * Lone Druid, Bloodseeker, Meepo, Pugna and Dagon. Tips * The fewer kills your team has, the better the item you will receive from a delivery. * Items can be shared with your teammates and be sold at shop. * Tip goes here Top Tier Heros (Suggestions) Tier 1: Storm Spirit, Zeus, Tiny, Chaos Knight, Silencer, Axe and Leshrac Tier 2: Sven, Kunkka, Huskar, Centaur Warrunner, Juggernaut, Invoker, Queen of Pain, and Brood Mother Tier 3: Slark, Tusk, Earthshaker, Phantom Lancer, Weaver, Ursa and Ember Spirit. Gallery * o1.jpg o2.jpg o3.jpg o4.jpg o5.jpg o6.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:10 players Category:FFA Category:Default Heroes